cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Sith Order neutral alliance recruitment controversy
The New Sith Order neutral alliance recruitment controversy was a controversy which occurred during the week of July 3, 2009. It occurred after Heggo and Cornian, also known as Viktor or Doppelganger sent recruitment messages on July 1 to members of several of the more prominent neutral alliances on Planet Bob, including the Green Old Party, Green Protection Agency, Grey Council, and the Democratic Order. New Sith Order message The following message was sent by Cornian to nations of the Green Old Party, Green Protection Agency, the Grey Council, and the Democratic Order: Responses Green Old Party :Statement of Reconciliation and Unofficial Friendship, GOP/NSO On July 3 the Green Old Party announced a statement of reconciliation and unofficial friendship with the New Sith Order, in which Cornian apologized for sending the messages to GOP members. The Grand Global Alliance and Viridian Entente were also involved in these talks as they are the protectors of the GOP through the United Jungle Accords. NSO's apology can be seen below: :21:28:13 Roo, again, I am sorry for sending out those PMs to GOP, I was wrong. It was a bad move. :21:28:20 you can take that line to the OWF :... :21:30:14 One way or another our membership wants planet bob to know that we weren't :bullied. To do that, we want a statement (in the OWF) from NSO saying that messaging and insulting our alliance was wrong. :... :21:30:45 Messaging and insulting GOP was wrong of me. :... :21:31:08 We commend GOP on their active stance at seeking compensation :21:33:15 You have exceeded our expectations and proven us wrong :21:33:18 Congratulations :... :21:35:32 As I've said, our membership requires that all of Bob sees that we were not bullied. :21:35:53 I think that if I take our prepared statement of what has happened and add the apologies here into it, and post that on the OWF :21:36:12 and Heft or Dopp post their apology on our forums, we can consider the matter resolved :... :21:42:40 How about you post your statement, and you include whatever logs you need of myself and doppel :21:43:25 And in that thread I or doppel post something to the effect of you having properly defended yourself despite being neutral and etc except more eloquenty like :21:43:33 And fin? :21:43:47 and the post on our forums? :... :21:46:11 okay we'll go with your plan then :21:46:20 either myself or dopp can post the apology on your forums :... :21:47:53 so no personal attacks on each other or on our alliances then? :21:47:57 from either side, yes? :21:48:04 I suppose :... :21:54:49 so, to clarify: :21:55:20 We will post a statement on the OWF, probably a "statement of unofficial resolution and friendship" or something like that :21:55:25 within that post :21:56:44 I will include the details of the MM incident, some logs of our conversation - I might even just post the apologies from this chat so that it doesn't seem like I'm trying to make you guys seem like A-holes , and I will make a general statement condemning the mass messaging of sovereign nations. :21:57:04 but say that we reached a peaceful resolution and consider the matter resolved :21:57:04 sure :21:57:26 and either Heft or Dopp will post an apology for mass messaging our members on our forums :21:57:36 PRobably Dopp :21:57:38 and neither of us will issue personal or alliance attacks :21:58:00 Sure :22:14:09 Congrats NSO smile.gif :22:14:27 I'm glad we can get this all properly worked out :22:14:48 now if we can just be friends we can argue about star wars into the night :22:18:17 you can argue about star wars, I'll go back to RL tongue.gif The Democratic Order :poaching from our ranks- NSO On July 3, John Warbuck, Minister of Defense of the Democratic Order, made the following statement: Though much arguing occurred in this announcement, around a day later, an apology was given to TDO. It can be seen below: Grey Council In the Democratic Order's ultimatum to NSO, Mark Reynolds of the Greay Council made the following statement in response to someone asking why the Grey Council hadn't weighed in on the topic yet: Green Protection Agency :An apology to the GPA Several hours after their apology to the Democratic Order, Ivan Moldavi, Dark Lord of the New Sith Order, announced an apology to the Green Protection Agency. It can be seen below: External links *GOP-NSO statement of reconciliation and unofficial friendship *TDO Ultimatum to NSO *Grey Council statement *NSO apology to TDO *NSO apology to GPA Category:Events Category:New Sith Order Category:Green Protection Agency Category:The Democratic Order Category:Grey Council